The purpose of this study is to describe the levels of insulin-like growth factor I (IGF-I) and IGF binding proteins (IGF BP) in noninsulin dependent diabetes mellitus and healthy control subjects before and after an energy restricted diet. Relationships among IGF-I, IGF BP, growth hormone, risk factors for atherosclerotic vascular disease, weight loss, and nitrogen balance will be examined.